


Like Oxygen

by Mulderist1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e04-05 Dreamland, F/M, FanFiction Exchange, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Smut, waterbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulderist1013/pseuds/Mulderist1013
Summary: "The heat between them could spark a catastrophic blaze, a wildfire fueled by the oxygen of their kiss."
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 19
Kudos: 66
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Like Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancesWithCybermen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithCybermen/gifts).



> This is for DancesWithCybermen for the Smut Exchange. My prompt was Mulder and Scully first time with the waterbed from Dreamland.

His chest heaved and his breath came in quick bursts. Sweat collected on his brow and burned his eyes. Ten more seconds to go and he was done. 

Mulder knew he pushed himself too hard but there was unspoken competition on the Georgetown track early that morning, and he needed to clear his head after last night

During his background checking drudgery he followed a digital breadcrumb trail to an unusual autopsy report that he needed to share. With boyish enthusiasm he brought it to Scully’s attention and asked if they could meet away from the office to discuss the details. Mulder couldn’t tell if she was uneasy taking a new case after their discreet field trip to Nevada, or maybe she hit her quota with his bullshit. She humored him as he gave his theory about the possible irradiated spider bite on the victim. After she fell asleep on the couch he tucked her in with a blanket then battled with himself whether he should stay or leave. Deep down he wanted to curl up next to her, wake up beside her when the morning came and go to work like any normal couple with a normal life.  _ Normal, yeah right. _ Instead he kissed her cheek and left her apartment like an ass. He didn’t want to go home so he double checked the gym bag he kept in the back of his car and decided to go for a run. 

He preferred the Georgetown campus instead of the National Mall to avoid tourists and locals alike. Even at o’dark thirty there was a healthy dose of runners passing by the Smithsonian. His pulse pounded in his ears as he took a slow walk down the last 200 meters of the track. Mulder took the bottom edge of his shirt and used it to wipe his face before taking a much needed drink from a beat-up Gatorade water bottle. His younger competition finished another lap. He checked his watch and saw he had enough time to go back to his apartment and shower before heading to the Bureau.

Mulder was adapting to the new interior design at his place since someone decided to accept the daunting task of reorganizing his domestic life. He initially thought it was a prank and was tempted to call Skinner. His apartment needed to have that lived-in feel again, which was ironic because he felt he barely spent time at home. He reclaimed the couch in the living room but still couldn’t bring himself to sleep on the damn waterbed.  _ Who the hell buys a waterbed nowadays? _

\----------

At the Hoover Building the elevator door pinged and slid open allowing Mulder to exit into the cluttered bullpen, careful not to spill the two coffees nested in a drink tray. As he made his way down the aisle he saw a flash of red standing across from his desk, adjusting her petite suit jacket over the back of her chair. 

“Morning Scully.”

“Morning,” she responded with a perfunctory grin. 

“I uh, grabbed you a coffee,” Mulder said as he settled in. He placed a small brown bag on a stack of papers. “Oh, and a little something to eat just in case you haven’t had breakfast.”

Scully moved to his side of the desk as he handed her the coffee cup and two sugar packets. “Thanks,” she said as she peered into the bag and spotted a pastry. 

“Did you just get in?” he asked. 

“Um no,” she began as she tried to cool down her coffee, “been here about an hour or so.” She gestured to a textbook and small stack of files on her desk. 

“Always the early bird. What have you been reading?” Mulder asked as he sat down and tilted the paper bag in her direction. She reached inside and claimed the pastry then had a seat. 

“Well, since you gave me this autopsy report under the radar I didn’t want to sit on it for too long,” she said while carefully removing the flimsy plastic lid from the cup. 

“I take it there was something interesting pertaining to that bite on our victim?”

“Probably not as interesting as you would like. The tissue damage on the torso does indicate an insect or spider bite but the spread doesn’t seem to coincide with necrosis from venom, let alone a mutated arachnid.”

“I was really hoping for Spider-Man. Oh well, a boy can dream,” he said with a shrug before taking a drink. “You have to admit that coloring was a little bizarre.” 

“It could have been from a chemical agent that the victim was exposed to. And just for you Mulder, I’m trying to run another test on the tissue sample just to rule things out. Hopefully Kersh won’t catch wind.” Scully said as she broke off a corner of the raspberry scone and took a bite. She was annoyed with him but didn’t want to be too obvious. After finishing the pastry she dusted her hands and discarded the wrapper and crumbs in the trash. Mulder nursed his coffee as he turned his focus to the computer.

The workday slipped by and awkward tendrils stretched between them. Scully busied herself with small tasks like clearing out old emails from her inbox, anything to avoid starting a conversation. She wanted him to bring it up. She knew he left last night, knew he left without saying a word. She remembered his lips on her cheek and was sad to hear the door lock behind him. It was another movement in their long erratic symphony and she couldn’t keep up with the key changes.

Scully took out her pen and drew a heavy line through the next name on her call list. As she waited for the phone to pick up, she thought back to the conversation she had in the car a couple of weeks ago. A normal life seemed as distant as that desolate stretch of desert highway. As Mulder sat next to her, excited about his Area 51 contact, she felt like they were on a never ending road towards an unobtainable horizon. Yet she couldn’t break the tether. In a warped sense of the word she knew she loved him and she couldn’t imagine going on this journey with anyone else. Scully pressed the receiver on the phone to hang up and start another call. A surge of feelings hit and she needed to distract herself. 

Mulder pushed back in his chair and yawned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Scully took notice of his digging in a desk drawer to unearth an open bag of sunflower seeds. She found herself inappropriately distracted as she watched the path of a single seed make its way between his lips, swirled by his tongue to find just the right spot to crack it open. A low drone in her ear morphed into confused questions. 

“Hello?...Excuse me, are you there? Hello?” 

“Oh yes, sorry. I’m here.” Scully stammered before running through the standard protocol. “Alright...yes, thank you for your time.” Scully hung up the phone and could feel warmth bloom across her cheeks. Mulder craned his neck past the computer monitor. 

“You okay, Scully?” 

“I’m fine. Think I’m going to go get some water,” was all she could mutter. She stood and Mulder watched her walk towards the end of the bullpen. He gave her a five minute head start then turned off his computer and left his desk.

The main hall was empty. Mulder came to an intersection and weighed his options. He walked in the direction of the restrooms at the far end of the corridor and found Scully pacing a line with her hands on her hips. She turned in his direction giving a cue for Mulder to slowly approach. 

“Scully?” he softly asked, though it seemed amplified down the silent corridor. 

“I need to ask you something,” she replied after a beat as she folded her arms across her chest. 

“Anything.”

She had him follow her around the corner and opened the door to an empty conference room. As they entered she left the lights off and closed the door behind them. With a deep breath she turned and saw the worried look on his face illuminated by the dim light bleeding in from the mini blinds. 

“Why did you leave last night?” she asked. It was a bold question but she didn't care. Mulder hesitated before answering.

“I thought you would have wanted me to go.” 

_ Shit. Wrong answer.  _

“That’s what you thought?” Scully responded in a hurt tone. She shook her head and leaned back against the door with eyes closed. “What are we doing, Mulder? What is this?” She sounded defeated. 

“What are you talking about Scully? Help me understand,” he said sincerely as he moved closer, a hand touched her upper arm and gently lingered. Scully turned to face him and pressed her lips together.

“We haven’t really talked since Nevada. I mean,  _ really _ talked,” she said, “I meant what I said about having a life outside of the job.” Mulder drew closer and let his hand trace down the back of her arm.

“This life certainly isn’t the definition of normal.”

“I know. But why did you go?”

“Because I’m a scared asshole,” he said as he held her hand, “You know I can’t do this without you. We’ve come so close to losing each other. It felt different being there - just - being there, with you. Having a simple, normal conversation after everything that’s gone on between us. I didn’t know how to handle it.” He could feel her pulse increase as he caressed her wrist, the light circular stroke unraveled into her palm. Her fingers squeezed his. 

“I can’t deny my feelings, Mulder. I don’t want to lose you.” Her voice was soft and she felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She was frustrated with herself. He pulled her closer and moved his hands to frame her delicate face, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I don’t want to be afraid of what I feel.” she whispered as she leaned into his hand, pursed lips grazed his thumb. He slowly smoothed over them tracing down to her lower lip then he raised her chin to meet his gaze. Scully slid her hand to the back of his neck pulling him closer. Her lips brushed against his and her breath quivered. Another caress and she couldn’t wait any longer. 

She kissed him and felt electric. A rush of warmth flowed through her as their lips met. The urgency increased as Mulder held her cheek. She eagerly slid her tongue past his lips and he returned the gesture. She could feel knots of tension being severed with each twist of the tongue. They shared a heavy breath blissfully unaware if anyone would happen upon them in the darkened room. She held onto his neck and pressed him against the door; their mouths parted and returned. His hands started to wander down her back and find the perfect curve of her ass. It didn’t take long for Scully to feel him hard against her pelvis. Her own arousal was increasing between her legs. 

“Wait - wait,” she said breathlessly with a hand on his chest. “We should go.” Mulder nodded and exhaled. 

“My place. One hour.” he said as he subtly adjusted himself. “Don’t be late, G Woman.”

\----------

There was a knock and Mulder opened the door to find Scully on the threshold. He instantly took notice she had changed into a casual deep neck t-shirt and jeans. She entered and was audibly surprised by the decor. 

“Before you say anything, I have no idea how it got like this,” Mulder said defensively raising his hands. Scully walked further in and was about to set her shoulder bag on the floor when Mulder directed her to the bedroom. 

“I didn’t even know you had a bedroom,” she said with a puzzled look as she put the bag down. 

“Well, this is certainly one way to christen it,” he responded as he slipped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck. The familiar scent of his shampoo was like an aphrodisiac. She let her head fall to the side giving him permission to continue. The tip of his tongue found a soft spot behind her ear, his hands traveled up her torso and she helped guide them to her breasts. Her bra was thin and she felt her nipples perk as the warmth of his hands covered them. A satisfied hum escaped her lips while he squeezed. His lips continued to explore the delicate lines of her neck, he traced her earlobe and playfully nipped. 

She turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him closer as their lips met. She released him for a moment and went to lift her shirt but he stopped her. “Pants first,” he whispered. She eagerly played along and sat on the edge of the bed as he watched her unzip and remove her boots and socks. She undid her jeans and inched back onto the bed but was surprised when it rippled beneath her. 

“Mulder, what the—?” she exclaimed with a laugh as she re-positioned herself letting the bed settle.

“Sorry,” he replied as he removed his shirt, “to tell you the truth Scully I haven’t even slept on it.”

“This will definitely make things interesting,” she said, smiling as she hitched down her jeans. Mulder raised an eyebrow at the sight of black underwear.

“What now?” she asked in a low voice as she rested her arms gracefully over her head. He was already semi-hard at the sight of her, the way she stretched out one leg and demurely let the other knee fall inward. 

“Patience is a virtue.” Mulder said with a grin as he gave a quick tug at the front of his pants then placed his hands on her knees, guiding them apart. He maneuvered next to her causing the bed to ripple and slosh around again. The idea of being intimate on a waterbed was fucking hilarious and, at first, Scully was worried she couldn’t get past it. But feeling his weight next to her, feeling him slowly glide his hand down her inner thigh and tease her with feather strokes put her back in the right state of mind. 

_ Patience.  _ The fabric of her underwear was already damp before he made contact _. _ He toyed with the elastic hem running a fingertip underneath it, touching where his hands hadn’t ventured before. He started with slow strokes gliding along the moist fabric then he rubbed his thumb in small circles. She shuddered with pleasure, her hands squeezing her tits. When Scully spread open further for him, he moved the material to the side and deftly slipped a finger into the soft slit. She rolled her hips as he found a rhythm, curling slightly and reaching deep. The gentle waves of the waterbed played a duet with his magic fingers. Another digit entered and he watched her in the overhead mirror as her back gracefully arched. Erect nipples subtly tented the disheveled white shirt. With each push and pull of her hands it revealed more of her abdomen, the deep-v shifted to show a hint of lace from her sheer bra. His fingers continued to drive in and out savoring each wet, slick sensation.  _ So fucking wet.  _ The sound caused his cock to strain even more against his pants. Now, he needed to taste her. He heard her catch a breath and took the opportunity to shift over and pull her hips down closer toward the edge of the bed. He removed her underwear and his lips forged a trail along her lower belly then journeyed even lower into moist delicate folds. His stubble added an extra edge. She gasped as he teased every inch of her pussy. He found her intoxicating. The bed matched her undulations; she gripped the covers when he found her clit.  _ Oh god yes.  _ Her eyes lit up and she noticed the mirror above her. On a lonely night years ago she fantasized about his head between her thighs, now to have him pleasuring her with reckless abandon made her feel wild. 

On his knees he lapped her up. Warm honey flowed from her white hot bud and her hips bucked with each long stroke of his tongue. He pulled back licking his lips and quickly undid his pants to relieve some of the pressure then returned his fingers to where they started. He wanted to feel it, wanted to feel her come in his hand. He moved beside her. He could tell she was getting close so he gave her what she needed. With precision focus he found the spot that flooded her. Accolades devolved into sounds of lust, syllables of his name floated through the air as she tried to contain herself.  _ Just let go _ . He dove deeper.  _ Come for me.  _ He felt her walls tighten and tremor as a silent cry escaped her lips, milky arousal covering his fingers dripping down to the palm. She softened as the bed returned to an even keel though her heart pounded in her chest. The bed rolled a little wave as Mulder climbed beside her. She bit her lower lip then sat up to remove her shirt and bra, tossing them to the floor. 

She guided him to his back and leaned over, placing a heavy kiss on his lips. He sat up just long enough to suck on her breast and take in the site of her nude form.  _ Stunning. _ Her hands traveled down his chest then moved to his hips. He helped slide his pants down allowing his cock to show it’s fullest expression. She straddled his thighs; her well-trained physician's hands reached for his erection and admired the anatomy. Pre-cum coated the head and she caressed it with her palm. Her lubricated fingers curled around him and slowly stroked downward. She could feel his quads tense with each glide up and down. 

She wet her lips and her tongue replaced her hand at the base. With languid movements she traced up the shaft, tasting his heartbeat, finding nerves that made him twitch. She found enjoyment in his fidgets of pleasure as her hand squeezed as her lips enveloped his cock. He praised her name and a hand gripped her hair as the free one twisted the bedsheet. His shift caused the waterbed to roll once again _.  _ She released her mouth briefly to adjust her position alongside him. He took the moment to quickly strip off his pants. She moved her hair behind her ear and resumed her oral slide, bobbing up and down as she brought him close to the edge. 

He was more vocal than she expected. Exclamations punctuated the air like notes on a bar of sheet music. She could taste him when her tongue delightfully ran a lap along his tip; sticky and salty.  _ Fucking amazing.  _ Her hand held firm at his base as she took a breath. She switched hands and softly cupped his balls, fondling them and stroking his cock. She let the middle finger inch lower towards his ass. His breath quickened. He coaxed her on as she let her digit explore. His hand gripped the bedsheet again, his sighs and moans caused her to slow things down; make it last as long as she could. She brought him back to her lips. With a deep inhale through her nose she took his full length, long and slow. “Oh fuck, Scully,” he uttered as he pressed down deeper into the liquid mattress. She came back up and released him with a wet thwap on his lower abdomen. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then slinked upwards, nipping at his chest. He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her closer. 

The heat between them could spark a catastrophic blaze, a wildfire fueled by the oxygen of their kiss. Mulder held her tight as their lips met over and over again. Scully pressed up and back; grinding her wet center against his lap with his fingertips fixed to the crest of her hips. She leaned towards him, giving him space in between her legs to grab his erection. He tapped it against her clit then pressed into her slick opening. She hissed his name as he eased in. He held her there in that perfect space then slowly began to thrust in and out. Her hips joined his rhythm and she loved how deep he could reach. With each thrust she wanted him to fill her completely. Her throaty exhales swirled into the space between his neck and shoulder. His fingers gripped the curve of her ass as she drove down harder and harder, thighs spread further giving her more leverage. Their flesh slapped together creating a carnal soundtrack that flowed through the tiny bedroom, the aroma of their arousal was heavy and invigorating. Mulder found his favorite expletive and put it on repeat as the wave was about to crash. Muscles tightened and he poured into her with everything he had. He continued to pump into her, faster and faster. Scully gasped and shuddered as she came hard collapsing on top of him. Her heart thumped against his chest while the aftershocks subsided. They lay connected as lovers letting their breathing slow down. He brushed the hair from her eyes and kissed her sweetly, a wonderful taste on her lips. She rolled to his side as he pulled out of her and the bed rippled again forcing her to conceal a smile. 

“I saw that,” Mulder whispered with a wry grin. Scully traced his temple with delicate fingers then down his jawline.

“That was for the stage, not the performer,” she said.

“Good to know,” he chuckled. Mulder kissed her hand bringing it close to his chest. She closed her eyes and smiled letting the calm cloud of satisfaction settle over them. Scully pulled away gently then moved to the side of the bed reaching for her discarded clothes. She glanced over at his naked form happily stretched on the bed then put on her bra and t-shirt. He propped up on his elbow watching her get dressed then decided to do the same. 

“I suppose we should go get something to eat,” she said as she pulled on her jeans. 

“We can always have something delivered,” he responded, “that way we can just stay in and see where the night takes us.” He smirked as he zipped up his fly and picked up his shirt. She raised an eyebrow and moved closer, smoothing her hair behind her ears.

“Well Agent Mulder, I have a theory about that. If you want to hear it.”

“Always.”

She playfully continued, “My theory is later on we end up on the couch instead of that waterbed.” He considered her plan for a moment and realized it would significantly decrease the risk of having the bed spring a leak.

“That’s a pretty good theory, Agent Scully,” he said as he rolled down his shirt and adjusted the hem.

“I have them from time to time.” she said as she brushed past him and headed out of the bedroom. He tilted his head to the side as she walked down the hall then followed in hot pursuit. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic exchange! Not gonna lie, I do enjoy writing smut.


End file.
